


情潮

by ASHBAKA



Series: 情潮 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHBAKA/pseuds/ASHBAKA





	情潮

**情潮01**

狭小的空间内传出浅细绵密的低吟，衣服布料的摩擦声时隐时现，咖啡味信息素的味道顺着门缝偷偷溜出去一股，很快就消失在空旷无人的走廊。

肖战发间额头布满了晶莹的汗，他闭着眼皱眉，不想去听胯间传来的粘腻水声。也许是时间持续的有些久，他吃力地扶住隔间的墙壁，但手心的汗还是让他慢慢滑落。

离墙壁不远有个黑色圆形的垃圾桶，里面静静躺着一支细而长的医用注射器，针头还泛着冷冷的光。肖战眯起眼睛，扯了几张卫生纸将它盖住，喘着粗气，烦躁地将它踢到角落里。

肖战加快手上的速度，流溢出的液体甚至打湿了身后的裤子，他张着嘴，无声地释放情潮。

他的胸口快速起伏，隔间内部的温度都随着他呼出的滚烫气息升温，他瘫坐在马桶上，像是在享受解脱后的余韵。

“肖老师？”

清冽的嗓音来自于隔间的门前，肖战瞬间绷紧了身体，双手因紧张紧紧攥起，他睁大了眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

他不敢说话，连呼吸都放慢了速度。

门口突然传来轻笑，那人用手指的第二个关节敲了两下门，声音再次响起。

“肖老师，开门，我是你的学生，王一博。”

肖战当然知道他是王一博，他总能让自己心神错乱，甚至...移不开眼睛。

“你...走开。”

他声音沙哑低沉，和此时一番淫荡姿态倒是很契合。

王一博的表情突然凝固了，他凑近门缝，咖啡的味道在此处更加浓厚，他抬起手臂又敲了一下隔间的门，像是在给肖战最后一次警告。

“您不想让全校的人都知道吧？”

肖战心神俱震，口中“啧”了一声，还是转动了隔间的开关。

不太浓烈的咖啡味迎面冲向他，肖战下身大开，性器藏在裤子里只露了个头，他面色潮红，眼神却狠狠地盯着王一博。

“发情？”

王一博对于味道的浓淡有些不解，肖老师肯定打了抑制剂，但发情时信息素如洪水猛兽，即使打了抑制剂也不可能像现在这样寡淡....那只有一种可能了。

“肖老师原来这么淫荡？”

他勾起唇角，弯下腰凑近，手探进他的裤子里把玩，他拽起肖战额前湿漉漉的刘海，强迫他抬起脸。

“滚。”

肖战这句话像是从喉咙里低喊出来的，囫囵着冲出来带着攻击的意味。

“平时对学生那么温柔，怎么现在就凶起来了？”

他的左手把肖战的肩膀按住，右手一路从脸颊摸到胸前，安抚因情欲挺立的凸起，肖战难耐地弓起身子，后背贴在冰凉的陶瓷后座，他抬起双手想要将王一博推走，却因无力显得像是欲拒还迎。

肖战浑身的力气像是尽数散在王一博啤酒味的信息素里，那味道无孔不入，钻进他的耳鼻，他吸了一会儿，就有些轻微的醉意。

王一博把他的裤子褪了，触到后方时摸了一手的淫液，他轻笑一声，把它抹在了肖战的鼻头上。

意料之中收获一个白眼，肖战仍然小幅度地挣扎着，他闭上眼，仿佛这样就能催眠自己在他身上上下其手的不是他的学生。

王一博把他两条腿掰开，脚搭在自己的肩膀上，扶着肉棒就冲那流水的穴口插进去，小口湿润温软，像是邀请他进入，他的性器一下子进去小半截。

肖战呜咽一声，这声呜咽带着鼻音，像是在恳求他，又像是意乱情迷时脱口而出的呢喃，王一博方寸大乱，肉红色的下体直接顶了进去，一刻不停地狠狠撞击起来。

肖战长吁出一口气，酒味充斥在他的肺里，他感觉愈发无力，愈发瘫软，此刻又正被插的辛苦，双腿不知不觉越并越拢，直至紧紧夹住，臀瓣贴合，下体被穴口咬得更紧。

挨了几下肏后，肖战有些吃不消，讨好般的放下双腿缠住了他的腰，王一博动作有些粗暴，每一下都像是要把他整个人撞进墙里，顶得他尾骨处隐隐作痛，他侧着头小声咕哝。

“轻点...”

王一博像是没听到一般，非但没让他收敛半分，反而挺送的愈加凶猛，抽插间阳物蹭到了隐秘入口的开关，肖战一哆嗦，肠道收绞的更为剧烈，一阵眩晕，头皮发麻，前端更为精神了。

“肖老师....”

他吮吸着肖战的耳垂，死死地盯着他的侧脸，像是根本没办法移开视线，盯着他在操弄下挣扎扭动，浑身发颤。他的手抚上肖战的脖子，在后颈处划上划下，牙齿顺着下颌线下移，试探性地在那处轻咬。

肖战身体本已软绵绵的失去了自主力，只能在王一博的冲撞下微微发抖。此刻感受到了他的牙关在后颈处探索，堪堪施了份力在手掌，想要推开他作乱的上身。

“肖老师，我喜欢你。”

王一博将带着酒气的告白送入他耳中，肖战睁大了眼，先是不可置信的看了看他，后又被操弄的全身瘫软，说不出话来。

肖战不太老实地挨了一顿肏，甬道内滑腻湿软吸裹不休，王一博的阳物头部棱角分明，那一点微弯的长柱在体内反复刮擦，顶得他起起落落，他探出手摸向两人身体交接处，那里一片湿滑，大腿内侧已经是水光淋淋的一片。

他摸到王一博的下体在前进律动，穴口被狠狠撑开到极限，一片滑腻液体蹭在他手指上，他看了看，是透明的。

王一博将他脖颈掰开，执着于那处皮肉，将他后颈舔的水光润泽，他又释放了些许信息素，张着口正打算咬下去，肖战却在暴风骤雨般密集的抽插中轻喊哀求他。

“别标记我....”


End file.
